It's Not Wrong If It's Not Blood
by Stormcloudishone
Summary: Scorpius and Albus finally hook up. But what will Harry and Draco have to say about this? Fic for Reetu
1. Chapter 1

_(Hello there, my lovely readers! :D This fic is in honor of Reetu, who managed to win the first contest at the end of You and Me. It is multi chaptered.  
>Fic requestsrequirements: AlbusxScorpius, parental involvement in the relationship (which means there will be Drarry, as well ;) )  
>Here's hoping you enjoy your fic, Reetu, and all the rest of my lovely readers, as well!)<em>

Hogsmeade weekend was an exciting time for the students at Hogwarts, and Albus always looked forward to the chance to venture down from the castle to explore the little town with its many shops while spending far too much money on things that he knew he didn't need, just because they were there and he could do so.

Of course, he knew that many students put a romantic spin on it with their girlfriend or boyfriend, or made the trip with a gaggle of friends that managed to crowd every shop that they tried to all fit into a once. But Albus was always happy to make the trip alone. It was easier if he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, at the speed that he wanted, without having to worry about making someone else happy too.

Well, he _had_ always been happy to go it alone. But now… he found himself thinking more and more of things that could never be, of entangling his fingers with someone else's and taking them around the shops and spending his wasted money on _them_ instead of solely on himself. It wasn't that there wasn't anyone that liked him enough; there was no shortage of students, male _or_ female, that seemed more than eager to try and cozy up to a Potter. It was more an issue of finding someone that _he_ liked enough. According to his dad, he had 'discerning tastes', which his mom liked to tell him meant he was just incredibly picky.

_There _is _someone I like_, he had wanted to tell them, _But it's a little… complicated._

Complicated because their fathers were now engaged, and it seemed difficult to go home and say, "Hello, future stepfather, I'm going to date your son."

Unbidden, his eyes skimmed the crowd of Hogsmeade-bound students quickly, searching for some sign of the blonde. Disappointment weighed heavily on his shoulders as he realized that the object of his lust and affection was nowhere to be found. It was likely that he had already made his way down to Hogsmeade with some lucky Slytherin girl, rather than wasting valuable free time lingering around the school's entrance waiting for a crush.

Turning, Albus decided that he wasn't in the mood for Hogsmeade after all, and nearly ran into the person standing just behind him. Albus stumbled back a few steps with a yelp and nearly landed on his bum. A hand shot out and caught his arm, helping to keep him steady until his balance returned. "Thanks for that," laughed Albus, scratching the back of his head, "I should have watched where I was… going…"

He trailed off, looking up, and realized that the person he had nearly bowled over was the very one he had been searching for.

"Not going to Hogsmeade today, Albus?" he asked, arching a brow at his curiously. Albus flushed slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing, Scorpius," he retorted, and then realized that his arm was still in the blonde's grasp, and his red cheeks darkened another shade, much to his humiliation.

"I was waiting for a particular person to ask along with me today," admitted Scorpius airily, as if it were no big deal. He didn't relinquish his hold on the other's limb. "I had almost lost hope until mere moments ago."

Albus felt his heart sink, and he scanned the thinning crowd for the one Scorpius had been waiting on, torn between jealousy and despair. "You should probably get on with asking them, then," he said, "You'll be the only one left if you don't hurry."

A peculiar look flashed across Scorpius' face for a moment. "I suppose you're right." The hand on his arm slid down and clasped around his. Albus' eyes widened with shock, jerking up to lock with serious gray eyes that seemed to be judging his every move. "Are you ready to go, or are you going to be a prat and reject me now?"

Albus gaped, struggling to find words. He gripped the other's fingers tightly, reassuring him despite his apparent inability to speak. A faint, endearing blush was now coloring the paler boy's cheeks, but their fingers linked and they both seemed all right with that. Albus gave a hopeful tug, and Scorpius followed, and they trailed behind the rest of their fellow students hand in hand, both embarrassed and yet somehow extremely happy.

A day at Hogsmeade might have been fun, but a day at Hogsmeade with Scorpius Malfoy was something else entirely. The blonde looked at everything at an entirely different angle than Albus did, and the contrast of their views only made Albus even more interested in spending time with him. He held disdain for the largest groups of friends, accusing them of crowding everyone else out wherever they went; he watched first years roll around in the snow with a youthful abandon that had been lost by the time they hit their fourth year and criticized their form, as if it were a sport they were watching; he eyed Honeyduke's with open greed, but resisted going in until Albus finally pulled him inside forcefully, encouraging him to indulge his sweet tooth.

Of course they received odd looks wherever they went. It was bad enough that they were two guys holding hands, blushing whenever they made eye contact. It was even more eye-catching that one of them was Slytherin, while the other was Gryffindor. The animosity between the two houses transcended any other rivalry, and yet there they were, combatting the odds against them on both fronts.

When they sat down to have some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks, they managed to look everywhere but at each other for quite a while before either of them finally dared to break the silence. Of course, it was Albus. "Has your dad talked to you about the engagement?"

Scorpius nodded, using one finger to trace a shallow gouge on his side of the table. "He assures me that your father is a very nice man to be around, and that having all of you move in with us is going to be a good thing." Albus frowned, but nodded as well.

"My dad said the same thing, kind of." There was another awkward pause. "So what about… this?" He gestured vaguely between them. "If our dads are getting married, can we…?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment before looking up from the table. "If… if it's all right with you, I don't see why not. It's not like we're related by blood."

Albus rested his chin on his hand, elbow on the table. "People are going to talk whether they were getting married or not, so I guess we shouldn't let that hold us back."

A smirk curved Scorpius' lips. "Yes, they'll be much more interested in the scandal of a Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

Albus laughed. "So, can we hold hands?"

Scorpius just smiled a little, and rested his head on his folded hands. "We've done that already today, so yes."

Albus felt his cheeks color with embarrassment. "…Can we kiss?"

One brow arched in amusement. "So forward."

Albus felt his cheeks begin to burn. "Not now! I meant… later…. You know, once we get to know each other and –"

He was cut off as Scorpius suddenly leaned across the table and brushed their mouths together. It could have been an accident in different circumstances, it was so brief. Albus' face was now as red as his Uncle Ron's hair, and he found that he couldn't form even the most basic sounds anymore because his tongue had decided to curl up in his mouth and be useless for a while.

Scorpius was smirking again, a bit more widely this time. Amusement – and a little of something else – danced in his gray eyes. "Yes, we can kiss," he said, and though a small blush lit his cheeks at the words, he still managed to look smug as he said it, adding, "It seems to be the best way to shut you up when you begin babbling. I'll have to keep that in mind."

_(Time skip)_

Draco crossed his arms behind his head and watched his lover – now fiancé – pace their bedroom agitatedly. "Harry, you're going to ruin some very nice flooring if you keep that up. At least do a few zigzags, maybe restart somewhere parallel. I'd hate for us to have to replace this on top of paying for our wedding."

Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "Draco, what if the kids hate each other? What if they're just like we always used to be and they simply can't get along, and now we're going to force them to live together?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Then in twenty years at least one of yours will be marrying Scorpius. Harry, calm down. The Manor is big enough that they won't even have to see each other if they don't want to. And it's not like they're just kids anymore. They're teenagers. In a few years, they'll be adults. I think they can handle this."

Harry dropped onto the edge of the bed and Draco sat up to scoot down behind him and rest his chin on the brunette's shoulder, dropping a kiss on the side of his neck. "They don't even really know us that well," he muttered. "I mean, yeah, we did Christmas together last year, and we spent some time together this past summer, but that's not really enough for everyone to get to know each other enough to feel comfortable living in the same house."

Draco sighed, slightly irritated. "Harry…" He shut his eyes. "Do you want to put this off until Lily gets out of Hogwarts?"

Harry gave a start, surprised by the question. "What? No! Draco, that'll be years from now!" The blonde didn't answer right away, causing Harry to shift so that he could see his face, tugging the slightly taller man into his lap. "Draco…"

Stormy silver eyes drifted up to meet vivid green. "Would it make you feel better if it was just the two of us?"

Harry frowned, now feeling guilty. "No. I'm just… being ridiculous. A wedding is a big deal, and I guess I've just been feeling the stress from all the controversy and the reporters and my friends asking if I'm absolutely insane for agreeing to this, and… I just don't want our kids to turn against us too." But he knew that was ridiculous. He was just projecting the rest of his problems onto them. And Draco was right, soon they would be adults and live on their own, and it wouldn't even be an issue. There was no point in letting that ruin things for them.

Draco relaxed against him, reassured. Sometimes it still seemed like some kind of fantastic dream, waking up to Harry at his side. He worried that one day he would wake up and it would all be gone. Harry did what he could to reassure him, but only time would prove that they were going to stay together. Harry stroked his arm soothingly, over the tattoo that had wrought so much damage in its time. Now it stood as a symbol of all they would do in the aftermath together, despite it.

"As I said, they probably won't even see each other," muttered Draco. "I wouldn't be surprised if they picked bedrooms in opposite wings of the house."

_(And… that's the first chapter. ^^ I hope it's not terrible, my muse has been bucking at me a bit lately. Lots going on since classes will be starting back soon. I know reward fics for readers are generally one-shots, but I like chaptered fics. XD Once I get back into my rhythm, things will come more quickly. Still working on the sequel, just you wait, my lovely readers! Expect more of this soon! Review, please!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Guess what, lovely readers? I moved back into my dorm today for the new semester! :D Classes don't start for a few more days, though, so let's see what I can accomplish before then! I always get a bit sleepless moving into a new dorm, so I'll probably suffer from just enough insomnia to be productive until Monday comes. ^^ Enjoy the chapter!)_

Hogwarts was in an uproar. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter were dating? Such a thing was simply impossible, by any stretch of the imagination! And yet they walked hand in hand to the classes that they shared, and kissed chastely when they had to part. Scorpius had taken to sitting at Gryffindor table with Albus during dinner, and Albus sat with the Slytherins at breakfast. They took turns swapping who sat with whom at lunch.

It was almost too perfect. Several were suspicious, teachers included. The hatred between Potters and Malfoys had always been a sturdy, immovable rock in their lives, as was the hatred between Slytherins and Gryffindors. And yet neither stood in the way of the budding romance taking place before their very eyes.

"You know Dad is going to completely lose it when he finds out, right?" James rested his chin on his palm and studied the both of them over his dinner. Scorpius paid him no mind, but Albus shot him a glare.

"Belt up, Dad won't care. He's marrying Scor's dad, after all. And there's nothing wrong with us being together after that because we're not blood anyway, so it doesn't matter." Scorpius slid his hand onto his knee, squeezing, and Albus leaned back on the bench, taking a deep breath. He slipped his hand over the blonde's and gripped it firmly.

"Still," said James with a smirk, "You'll kind of be brothers. It's definitely weird. Plus, Scorpius is older than you. That means you'll be the one being taken advantage of in this little relationship. Dad is definitely going to care that his youngest son is being taken advantage of by some sneaky Slytherin Malfoy."

Scorpius glanced up from his plate. "I'm only older by a few weeks and, despite the fact that you are correct in that we will, in fact, technically be brothers, it's hardly their decision so long as it isn't legally wrong, and as it isn't, it really isn't as big an issue as you're attempting to make it out to be in order to upset myself and your brother. If you really wanted to do something useful, you could try and support him, as your blood brother."

Albus gave James a smug look, but the older brunette just rolled his eyes. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you when they find out and you're both in huge trouble for it." Scorpius didn't even deign him with a response, looking back down at his plate to resume his meal. Albus tried to do the same, but he couldn't seem to shake the troubled feeling that settled like a heavy, unshakable weight in the pit of his stomach.

When they left the Great Hall, Scorpius pulled Albus to the side, allowing his mask to now fall away and expose his concern. "Don't let James get to you," he instructed gently, offering a small smile that immediately had Albus' mood lifting. It was so rare to see Scorpius smile without good reason, it was impossible not to be affected by it. "He's just trying to make you upset, Albus. Just ignore him when he starts up, like I do."

Albus sighed and glanced away. "I know, and I try, really I do! But what if he's right, Scor? What if our dads don't let us be together?"

Scorpius muttered a curse and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Then they're both great big gits that need to get over themselves. If they're allowed to be together, why can't we be? Just because they're older and saw each other first?"

Albus chuckled at that. "I guess." He wrapped his arms around the blonde and just clung for a moment, inhaling deeply. He laughed again, quietly, and an arm came up to curl around his waist tightly, bringing them closer together.

"What are you laughing at, then?"

Albus grinned against the older boy's robes. "You smell like the Potions classroom, and that fancy shampoo you like so much. It's so weird, but… it's also nice." He ignored Scorpius trying to pull away and dug in deeper, inhaling again deeply. "Very nice."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall when it became clear that he had no way of escaping the brunette's hold. "So I smell like fancy dungeons, is that it? I suppose coming from you I should be flattered."

Albus grinned and lifted his head, giving him a kiss. "You know what I meant."

Scorpius softened, and nodded ever so slightly. "Yes, I do."

They kissed again, lingering now. They could hear footsteps nearby. If they shifted half a foot to their left, they would be completely exposed to every student coming or going down the hall. But it was worth the risk to get even this little bit of extra time together. What could have been moments, or could have been hours, were allowed to drift by before they finally drew apart to look at each other again. "Merlin, why is it that every time I try to talk seriously with you I end up snogging you senseless?" muttered Scorpius with a soft laugh.

Albus wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't know," he said with amusement, "But I'm definitely not complaining."

Scorpius gave him a nudge. "Before you distract me again, I wanted to talk about something else. Christmas holidays are soon, and my father wrote to tell me that we'll all be staying at the Manor together for the duration of them. This means you're going to all be selecting bedrooms and we'll be doing presents together, as we did last year."

Albus' brow furrowed. "So we can't be together during the holidays? How are we going to keep James from running his mouth? You know he'd just love to spoil things for us and tell them before we even have a chance…!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and kissed him, hard, shutting him up immediately. "It seems you've distracted me anyway. Quiet or rambling, I just can't win. Anyway," he continued, smirking as Albus pouted, "If I may be allowed to finish, I want you to take the room right next to mine. That way it will be easy to see each other at night while everyone else is asleep. We're far enough away from my father's bedroom that it won't disturb him if we're up and about, as long as we're not racing through the halls or being obnoxiously loud."

Albus smiled. "So we can sleep together?"

Scorpius arched a brow at him teasingly. "So forward."

Albus gave him a shove, flushing red immediately. "You know what I meant!" Scorpius laughed, and it soon had Albus laughing, as well. "But what about James?" he asked, returning to his other previously-mentioned concern. "How are we going to keep him from ruining everything and just telling them as soon as we get there?"

Scorpius smirked. "Leave that to me."

_(Time skip)_

"Do you see them?"

Draco smiled slightly and barely resisted the urge to press a kiss to his adorable fiancé's hair. Instead, he simply gave his waist a squeeze with the arm he had wrapped around it, casting around a brief, intimidating Malfoy glare to discourage on-lookers from staring for too long. "Careful, love, your anxiety is showing."

Harry glanced up at him, lips quirking at the corners in amusement. "I'm sorry; we can't all completely control our emotions like you can. I'm just worried that they're all going to be absolutely miserable, and it's going to be all our faults for forcing them together."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I told you, if you want to wait until Lily gets out of Hogwarts…"

"I don't!" Harry snapped, annoyed at being reminded of the out that had been offered to him (yet again!).

"Then stop worrying," said Draco mildly, and lifted a hand to wave as he spotted the first of their four returning students stepping off the train.

Lily skipped right over to them, smiling as she began to chatter to Harry immediately about everything that had gone on already this school year. She seemed at ease with Draco being around, and seemed to be telling him the story just as much as she was her actual father. Albus and Scorpius came off at the same time, talking animatedly. Draco lifted a brow in surprise, but was inwardly pleased. Perhaps a sign of friendship between their sons would finally help Harry to relax and actually enjoy their engagement instead of this constant worrying.

James was the last to arrive, looking rather grumpy, but he didn't say anything negative yet, so Draco took that as a good sign, despite the tension that seemed to be brewing just a bit between him and the two younger boys. Sibling rivalry was natural, after all. Harry, meanwhile, was obviously trying to listen to Lily's monologue, but at the same time he was looking the boys over worriedly, desperate to make sure that everything was well between all of them.

"We should be going," said Draco when Lily stopped talking long enough to take a breath. "We can talk more at the Manor after everyone's had a chance to pick their bedroom and unpack." Harry was quick to agree, and it was the work of a moment to gather their belongings between the six of them and move out.

Scorpius and Albus took off upstairs with their things as soon as they arrived, and James and Lily were right behind them. Draco tugged Harry close and kissed him, smiling as the children disappeared. "They all seem to get along just fine," he said, and Harry nodded, still staring at the stairs where they had all vanished.

"I think something's wrong with James. He's been too quiet ever since he got off the train."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You'd worry even if they'd all walked up arm in arm and grinning like mad. Calm down, Harry. This is why they insisted that you start your Christmas holiday early, you know. You stress yourself out too much and it's very unhealthy for anyone, especially someone with a job like yours. You're Head Auror. You need to take a few deep breaths and relax for the holidays."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. At least they're not outright fighting or anything. I suppose we should count our blessings and hope things can continue to be so good for as long as they're home." Draco nodded, encouraged by the attempt at good humor, and drew him a little closer, kissing him again.

"I'm sure everything is going to be just fine. You just focus on the positives for right now. Our kids are all home for the holidays, we both have a few weeks off, and we're going to be getting married soon…" Harry allowed his shoulders to drop, finally fully relaxing for the first time all day, and he grinned at his blonde counterpart.

"How in the world did I ever survive without you?"

Draco chuckled leaned a little closer, his eyes lit with mischief. "You didn't. That's why it was so easy to convince you to fall as desperately in love with me as I already was with you."

Harry tugged him even closer, his eyelids falling to half-mast as their lips brushed ever so slightly. "How clever of you," he murmured, and pulled him in for a quick, hungry snog. "Perhaps tonight we should test how we're going to go about sleeping together with a house full of children," he whispered, and had the pleasure of seeing his lover's eyes darken with lust.

"We should go upstairs and ensure that none of them are picking any bedrooms too close to ours," Draco said, and with a grin Harry proceeded to drag him up the stairs so that they could oversee the selection and decoration of their new rooms.

_(Eeeeehhh, college, why do you hinder my muse so? ;-; Classes have barely begun and I've already had a sudden block, lovely readers. But I shall persevere! :D Yet another chapter for Reetu, another in the works for _Of Then and Now_ and _But Chains and Whips Excite Me_. Wow, I like to use long titles. I'm going to have to end up making acronyms. XD Enjoy, lovely readers! Be sure to review and spark my drowning muse!)_


End file.
